tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Nissan vehicles
Nissan has designed, assembled and/or sold the following vehicles: Datsun * 1932 Datsun Type 11 * 1933 Datsun Type 12 * 1934–1935 Datsun Type 13 * 1934–1935 Datsun 13T Pickup * 1935–1936 Datsun Type 14 * 1935–1936 Datsun 14T Pickup * 1936–1937 Datsun Type 15 * 1936–1938 Datsun 15T Pickup * 1937–1938 Datsun Type 16 * 1938–1940 Datsun Type 17 * 1937–1944 Datsun 17T Pickup * 1970–1974 Datsun 100A * 1955–1957 Datsun 120 Pickup * 1973–1977 Datsun 140J * 1976–1978 Datsun 180B/180B SSS * 1977–1981 Datsun 200B/200B SSS * 1972–1977 Datsun 200L * 1974–1983 Datsun 200SX * 1978–1982 Datsun 210 * 1957–1961 Datsun 220 Pickup * 1971–1979 Datsun 240C * 1970–1973 Datsun 240Z * 1971–1979 Datsun 260C * 1974 Datsun 260Z * 1978–1983 Datsun 280C * 1975–1978 Datsun 280Z * 1979–1983 Datsun 280ZX * 1978–1982 Datsun 310 * 1961–1965 Datsun 320 Pickup * 1968–1973, 1978–1981 Datsun 510 Sedan * 1965–1972 Datsun 520 Pickup * 1971–1975 Datsun 610 * 1973–1979 Datsun 620 "Bulletside" pickup * 1973–1977 Datsun 710 * 1979.5–1986.5 Datsun 720 Pickup * 1976–1983 Datsun 810 * 1946–1947 Datsun 1121 Pickup * 1970–1976 Datsun 1200 Sedan * 1962–1970 Datsun 1500, 1600, 2000 Roadster * 1946–1949 Datsun 2124 Pickup * 1949–1950 Datsun 3135 Pickup * 1950–1951 Datsun 4146 Pickup * 1951–1953 Datsun 5147 Pickup * 1974–1983 Datsun B-210 * 1962–1986 Datsun Bluebird **1979–1986 Datsun Bluebird 910 * 1970–1982 Datsun Cherry * 1947–1948 Datsun DA * 1949–1954 Datsun DB Series ** 1949 Datsun DB ** 1950 Datsun DB-2 ** 1951–1952 Datsun DB-4 ** 1953 Datsun DB-5 ** 1954 Datsun DB-6 * 1952 Datsun DC-3 * 1951–1954 Datsun DS Series ** 1951 Datsun DS-2 ** 1951–1952 Datsun DS-4 ** 1953 Datsun DS-5 ** 1954 Datsun DS-6 * 1950–1951 Datsun DW Series **1950 Datsun DW-2 **1951 Datsun DW-4 * 1974–1978 Datsun F-10 * 1950–1986 Datsun Patrol * 1932–1941 Datsun Roadster * 1959–1970 Datsun Sports * 1965–1985 Datsun Sunny ** 1965–1969 Datsun Sunny/1000/B10 ** 1971–1973 Datsun Sunny/1200/B110 ** 1974–1977 Datsun Sunny/120Y/B210 ** 1978–1982 Datsun Sunny/120Y/140Y/B310 ** 1982–1985 Datsun/Nissan Sunny/B11 * 1955–1986 Datsun Truck * 1978–1983 Datsun Urvan Nissan * 1941 Nissan Type 30 * 1939–1941 Nissan Type 50 * 1941 Nissan Type 53 * 1937–1943 Nissan Type 70 * 1937–1941 Nissan 80 Truck * 1991–1996 Nissan 100NX * 1941–1952 Nissan 180 Truck * 1989–1998 Nissan 180SX (branded as 200SX in Europe) * 1977–2002 Nissan 200SX (Silvia) * 1995–1998 Nissan 200SX (US 2-door Sentra coupe) * 1989–1998 Nissan 240SX (JPN S13 and S14) * 1984–1987 Nissan 300C * 1984–1989 Nissan 300ZX Z31 (Fairlady Z in Japan) * 1990–1999 Nissan 300ZX Z32 (Fairlady Z in Japan) * 2003–2008 Nissan 350Z Z33 (Fairlady Z in Japan) * 2009–present Nissan 370Z Z34 (Fairlady Z in Japan) * 1952–1953 Nissan 380 Truck * 1953–1955 Nissan 480 Truck * 1955–1959 Nissan 580 Truck * 1959–1968 Nissan 680 Truck * 1968–1969 Nissan 681 Truck * 1995–2006 Nissan Almera * 1993–present Nissan Altima * 2004–present Nissan Armada * 1982–present Nissan Atlas * 1984–1989 Nissan Auster * 1990–2003 Nissan Avenir (Expert) * 1990 Nissan Axxess * 1989 Nissan Be-1 * 1999–2003 Nissan Bassara * 1957–present Nissan Bluebird **1987–1992 Nissan Bluebird U12 **1991–1997 Nissan Bluebird U13 **1996–2001 Nissan Bluebird U14 **2000–present Nissan Bluebird Sylphy * 1957–1981 Nissan Caball * 1958–1964 Nissan Cablight * 1968–1975 Nissan Cabstar * 1960–2004 Nissan Cedric/Gloria **1987–present Nissan Cedric Y31 * 1988–2003 Nissan Cefiro * 1970–1986 Nissan Cherry * 1988–present Nissan Cima * 2007–present Nissan Clipper (rebadged Mitsubishi Minicab) **2007–present Nissan Clipper Rio (rebadged Mitsubishi Town Box) * 1998–present Nissan Crew * 1998–present Nissan Cube * 1998–present Nissan Elgrand * 1959–1970 Nissan Fairlady * 1991 Nissan Figaro * 1998–present Nissan Frontier * 2004–present Nissan Fuga * 1979–1988 Nissan Gazelle * 1985 Nissan GTP ZX-Turbo * 2008–present Nissan GT-R * 1986.5–1997 Nissan Hardbody Truck * 1965–1997 Nissan Homy * 1999–2001 Nissan Hypermini * 1999–present Nissan Interstar (medium-size van based on Renault Master) * 2010–present Nissan Juke * 1956–1982 Nissan Junior Pickup * 2008–present Nissan Kix (rebadged Mitsubishi Pajero Mini) * 1997–2008 Nissan Kubistar (rebadged Renault Kangoo) * 2004–present Nissan Lafesta * 1988–1998 Nissan Largo * 2007–present Nissan Latio * 1968–2002 Nissan Laurel * 2009–present Nissan Leaf * 1980–1999 Nissan Leopard * 1981–present Nissan Maxima * 1984–present Nissan Multi * 2003–present Nissan Murano * 1982–present Nissan Micra (Nissan March in Japan and Taiwan) * 2001–present Nissan Moco (rebadged Suzuki MR Wagon, a Keicar) * 1986–present Nissan Navara * 2005–present Nissan Note * 1990 Nissan NPT-90 * 2009–present Nissan NV200 * 2010–present Nissan NV400 (rebadged Renault Master) * 1991–1996 Nissan NX * 2005–present Nissan Otti (rebadged Mitsubishi eK) * 1989 Nissan Pao * 1950–present Nissan Patrol/Safari * 1985–present Nissan Pathfinder * 2007–2010 Nissan Pino (rebadged Suzuki Alto) * 1986–1992 Nissan Pintara * 2009–present Nissan Pixo * 2000–present Nissan Platina * 1981–present Nissan Prairie * 1990–1992 Nissan Presea R10 * 1994–1996 Nissan Presea R11 * 1965–2010 Nissan President * 1990–2008 Nissan Primera * 1966–1967 Nissan Prince Royal * 1978–present Nissan Pulsar * 2007–present Nissan Qashqai (Nissan Dualis in Japan and Australia) * 1993–2002, 2004–2009, 2011-present Nissan Quest * 1968 Nissan R380 * 1969 Nissan R381 * 1970 Nissan R382 * 1970 Nissan R383 * 1988 Nissan R88C * 1989 Nissan R89C * 1990 Nissan R90C * 1991 R91CP * 1992 R92CP * 1997–1998 Nissan R390 GT1 * 1999 Nissan R391 * 1994–2000 Nissan Rasheen * 1997–2001 Nissan R'nessa * 2007–present Nissan Rogue * 2008–present Nissan Roox (rebadged Suzuki Palette) * 1991 Nissan Saurus Jr. * 1989–1992 Nissan S-Cargo * 1982–present Nissan Sentra * 1991–present Nissan Serena (originally Vanette Serena in Japan) * 1965–1968, 1974–2002 Nissan Silvia/180SX/200SX/240SX * 1957–present Nissan Skyline ** 1969–1977, 1989–2002 Nissan Skyline GT-R * 1977–1992 Nissan Stanza ** 1986–1988 Nissan Stanza Wagon ** 1982–1986 Nissan Violet * 1996–2007 Nissan Stagea * 1965–present Nissan Sunny ** 1986–1991 Nissan Sunny/B12 * 1986–1990 Nissan T12 / T72 * 2003–present Nissan Teana * 1986–present Nissan Terrano * 1993–2006 Nissan Terrano II * 2004–present Nissan Titan * 1986–present Nissan Urvan * 1981–present Nissan Van C22 (Vanette) * 1994–2005 Nissan Wingroad * 2000–present Nissan Xterra * 2001–present Nissan X-Trail * 2006 Nissan Terranaut * 2007–present Nissan Versa * 1995–2007 Nissan Winner (SUV based on the D22, UAE) See also Category:Nissan vehicles Nissan